


Deepthroat

by mangoe



Series: Kinktober 2019-2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Deepthroating, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Unbeta'd, ok ok so this is probably horribly ooc but goddamit I'm gonna do kinktober this year, very rushed ending because it's way too long and i'm tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoe/pseuds/mangoe
Summary: Exactly what the title says - Day one of kinktober 2019





	Deepthroat

Their relationship had always been.. unconventional.

Mondo wasn’t complaining, Ishimaru pulled him from his comfort zone with political conversations (bastard was always saying he should be “more involved”) and in return, he got to loosen his boyfriend up a bit with some minor law bending (Taka would never admit they actually “broke” the law), but this? This was different.

Out of the two, Mondo had more real world experience, it was simply a given. He was born on the streets, raised by the streets, and eventually, he ran the streets. It was safe to assume that while Ishimaru had studied the world rigorously, nothing he read would match the real thing. So, when Mondo finally managed third base, he assumed he’d take the lead.

He could never have guessed how wrong he was.

It’d taken months for Mondo to get the nerve to ask. He’d tried it real early in the relationship, just a simple nudge from behind while they cuddled, but his rule book riding lover had promptly kicked him from the bed, saying how “indecent” it was of Mondo to attempt that, especially in a sleeping environment. He’d wanted to bone Taka the first week they were together (he’s still a little surprised he made it a month), but after that incident, it’d taken him another whole month to let Mondo back into his bed. Now, Mondo wouldn’t consider himself the most refined of folk, but he never made the same mistake twice. Especially when the punishment was four cold, lonely weeks in his own bed.

Here he was three months later. This had all started with Ishimaru asking about some slang, Mondo didn’t remember exactly what. Taka had heard some kid in some hall yell it at some other kid and wanted to know what it meant, moreso if it was grounds for punishment. Mondo had had some time to spare (not studying sure left him with a lot of free time), so he indulged his boyfriend in slang talk and before he knew it, they were talking about raw dogging. Obviously, Ishimaru cut the conversation short (they were on school grounds) but that didn’t stop him from pressing later that night. Mondo remembered being somewhat proud of “corrupting” his boyfriend’s curiosity, before this Taka would have given him detention for daring to even think of sex on school grounds, but mostly, he found himself glad to finally bring up the subject. His blue balls had never fully healed and with all Ishimaru’s emphasis on communication, Mondo considered this the first step to getting in his lover’s pants.

He knew he had to start small. He’d been sneaking gropes since day one, so after their impromptu “sex talk”, Mondo kicked it up a notch. He moved from simple squishes here and there to purposeful grabs. It had flustered the poor boy half to death, but Ishimaru never complained. Once he’d made a habit of full grabs, Mondo started the behind hugs. He was worried that’d be too strong, even toyed with the idea of starting neck kisses before the hugs, but Ishimaru wore those big ass collared shirts and he wasn’t about to find a way around those. Once his lover got used to that, Mondo repeated the slow process until he’d worked up to the point that it was routine for Taka to leave his place with a few more hickies than before.

It wasn’t long after the hickies started that Ishimaru started to return his gestures. Mostly in the form of flustered kisses, but occasionally Mondo would get a whispered question of “What comes after this?” and as much as he wanted to grab those words and sprint to third base, Mondo instead told him, “Whatever you want, babe.”

Lucky him, because Taka had had the same idea he did.

Well, not _exactly_, but damn near it. His love hadn’t had the right words for it and it took five minutes for the question to stumble out, but when the dust had settled, Mondo realized Taka had asked about blowjobs. Fucking blowjobs. Not just discuss blowjobs, no, Taka wanted to give him a blowjob. Not receive, not talk about, Kiyotaka fucking Ishimaru, who had kicked him from bed for a simple ass nudge not but three months earlier, wanted to give him a blowjob. To say Mondo was floored is an understatement.

So, after a long talk and a few days to think it over, Mondo had his lover, his rule riding lover, sat in front of him on his knees.

“I-I’m going to unzip your pants now.”

“You don’t gotta tell me babe.” Ishimaru was routine bound by nature, Mondo had figured out, so it was no surprise that he started laying out his game plan when he was nervous.

His words were met with a curt, but determined, nod which was followed by not so steady hands grabbing at his pants zipper.

“I’m going to hold you some.” Sexual finesse wasn’t his forte.

“I know babe,” Mondo reached down and slid his hand into the other’s short hair, “ I promise you won’t spook me.”

“Alright.” Another curt nod followed as Ishimaru made quick work of the other’s pants. He’d read up on the subject, forcing himself to delve into less than savory parts of the internet to acquire the information, but as he rubbed Mondo up through his briefs, he felt some reprieve in knowing what to do.

His relief is short, for once he’s had his fill of fondling and slides his lover’s brief’s down, Taka realizes all too late that Mondo’s nothing like the videos he watched. In the videos, the men’s dicks all seemed.. proportionate to their bodies. If he had to categorize, those in the videos were average and a little more so, but Mondo? Ishimaru hadn’t the words to describe it.

“Taka?”

There was a beat of silence before he replied.

“Mondo, you’ll never fit!”

“W-What?”

“You’re too big! I can’t possibly fit you in my mouth!”

If there had been a cameraman nearby, Mondo could’ve sworn they were in some badly written porno. “Babe, it’s not that bad-”

“Mondo, I mean it!”

He sounded so offended that the biker reckoned his tone was the same one he’d use if anyone called him lazy. Shifting his hips on the bed, Mondo sighed and moved his hand from Ishimaru’s hair to his cheek.

“Taka, baby, I promise it’ll fit.” Tucking his palm against the other’s jaw, he continued, “You know what you’re doing, you did all that studyin’ and shit!”

Ishimaru would’ve reprimanded the other for his language if it had been any other time, but he had a dick in his face and Mondo was right. He’d studied and he’d practiced (or, as much as he could by himself) and maybe he was simply psyching himself out.

A deep breath later and Ishimaru shifted to get comfortable on his knees. “You’re right, I-I’m..” Another deep breath, “I’m simply nervous.”

Mondo’s gaze softened as he pet his lover’s cheek, his rough thumb rubbing small circles on the soft skin. “It’s alright, babe. If you wanna stop, we can.”

“No! I want to!”

Mondo felt the corner of his mouth tug up as he raised his free hand in defense, “Okay, okay, I won’t stop ya.”

Ishimaru held the other’s gaze for only a few moments more before getting to work. He was going to pleasure his boyfriend, and that was a promise! Filled with some misplaced determination, Ishimaru ran through his fellatio checklist. He had Mondo’s extremity out: check. He had it aroused: check. Now, all he had to do was get it inside of him and move his head. Easy enough, as long as he didn’t focus on how his heart was racing and that his hand shook when he grabbed Mondo’s member. With near trembling fingers wrapped lightly around the other’s base, Ishimaru gave Mondo a few slow pumps before guiding the head to his mouth.

It sat thick and heavy on his tongue and Ishimaru almost felt silly for worrying. It didn’t taste horrendous, Mondo bathed regularly, and it didn’t feel off texture wise, so as Ishimaru wrapped his lips around the other’s tip, his heart rate slowly climbed back down.

For a few moments, it simply sat there, a neutral weight within him. He let his mouth flood with saliva, slicking up Mondo’s tip and making it a little less foreign in his mouth. Ishimaru gently lolled his tongue up and over the tip, trying to recreate what others in explicit forums had said to do. They had written to the world that men like it when you swirl, so Ishimaru wasted no more time and got to swirling.

As his lover tested the waters, Mondo knew that had he been on his knees instead, he’d already be bobbing with pre-cum staining the roof of his mouth, but he had to remind himself that Kiyotaka was new at this. He hadn’t been bent over at bars or lost a game with no money to give, so instead of getting impatient, Mondo leaned back and let his lover get his bearings.

Flicking his eyes up, Ishimaru gets a nice view of the other, sated and relaxed as he effectively slobbers on his tip. Repeating a little pattern of lick, swirl, and rub, Taka tried to figure out why the other wasn’t already moaning. The videos had been so clear! No matter what, they always moaned during the whole process! The pornography in his research wouldn’t lie, would it? No, Ishimaru knew that porn didn’t lie, he wasn’t completely oblivious, so what was he doing wrong? He had licked and he had swirled and he had even toyed the slit, what else could there be at this stage?

He hadn’t noticed before, he was most likely too caught up in trying to figure out why his methods weren’t working, but slipping out of his focus on Mondo’s moans (or lack thereof), Ishimaru took note that the other’s hand had slid back to his hair and was ever so lightly pushing him down. Nothing demanding, Ishimaru knew he still had full power to pull back, but just enough that it was now obvious to do more. Not one to waste an opportunity, Ishimaru focused on his breathing and began to slide further down the shaft.

Inch by inch, the boy took Mondo farther in his mouth, attempting to keep up his pattern of lick, swirl, and rub upon the whole shaft, but eventually restored to rubbing the flat of his tongue on the member’s underside. The tip was steadily breaching the back of his throat, the main reason he couldn’t keep up his ministrations, and Taka had to focus ten-fold upon his breathing. The light pressure from Mondo had yet to let up, but unlike before, Kiyotaka couldn’t find the will to take more in.

“You good, babe?” His voice was soft, husky almost, and Ishimaru quickly realized his lover was red from ear to ear. The moans hadn’t appeared a viciously as they did in his research, but the boy reckoned that right now, no sound could match the sight of Mondo beet red staring at him like he held the key to everything he’d ever wanted.

He must’ve stared too long because not soon after the initial question, Mondo was talking again, “I-Is it too much?”

It was a brief moment, a short slip of the tongue, but Kiyotaka knew he was going to keep the sound of Mondo abashedly stuttering in his mind forever. He’d have to lock it up with other impure thoughts and such, but it’d stay all the same.

The boy gave his lover a short nod and a pleased hum, hoping he’d understand so Taka could continue his work.

A few minutes passed as Taka worked on the other’s member, kicking it up to gentle bobs and furious ministrations with his tongue. He’d finally gotten Mondo to start moaning and the hand on his head had gotten a little bolder, so the hall monitor took it as a sign he was doing well. It was when the other started to buck did he get nervous.

A muffled ‘Kyoudai!’ sounded out from the boy as his lover’s tip began bumping the back of his throat. He was glad Mondo was enjoying himself (Taka’d be embarrassed to admit he was aroused as well, sporting a half hard behind his ironed uniform), but if the other kept this up, he might choke!

Placing a hand on Mondo’s thigh, Ishimaru glanced up, eyes worried. He’d read about it and seen it in the videos, but he had assumed deep throating was for the experienced! It looked like a lot with dicks smaller than Mondo’s, so how in the world was he going to manage it with his lover’s member? Maybe Mondo trusted him, Ishimaru reckoned, trusted that he could do it. He knew Mondo had more experience, so maybe the biker knew something he didn’t. Kiyotaka found had no reason to distrust his kyoudai, and thus, the hall monitor put his gaze back down and did what he could to relax.

Soon, the grip on his hair strengthened and Mondo began to thrust with earnest. To compensate, Kiyotaka let saliva flood his mouth once more and when Mondo moaned in return, he worked to keep the hot fluid on his lover’s dick. It was relatively smooth sailing for the former, he’d begun getting used to the incessant pressure to the back of his throat, but now he could taste the salty beginnings of what was to come and feared for the unknown. His unbridled curiosity had allowed him to finish the videos in his research, but they had all ended in a variety of ways (he was particularly adverse to the ones where those giving the service were left crying, he thought them cruel). He hadn’t a single clue as to what his lover liked, and truly, he hadn’t a clue what he liked. Such things seemed fine in practice, but as Mondo’s member breached the tight heat of his throat, Kiyotaka knew theory and execution were very different things.

As Mondo’s extremity began its descent into Ishimaru’s throat, the latter conjured up the last piece of his research. ‘Breathe’, he remembered, ‘Relax’. Mondo wouldn’t hurt him, not here, not now. Closing his eyes, the boy focused on even breaths through his nose as the pressure in his throat steadily increased. He was shamelessly hard at this point, Mondo’s husky voice and rough hands had gotten him all worked up, but he couldn’t bare to focus on something trivial like his own release while he was stuffed full of the other. It wasn’t long before Mondo’s hips halted, Ishimaru’s throat now full to the hilt of the other’s flesh and salty precum. He wanted to gag, could feel the beginnings of his lover’s orgasm smearing against his back walls, but the boy held out as long as he could. That is to say he held off until Mondo began thrusting again.

He could handle it when it was just his mouth. He could swirl and lick and comfortably keep the other occupied, but now? With every thrust, Taka could feel his throat tighten and more and more saliva come up. Soon, it was drooling in thick globs down his chin as his face was shoved over and over into Mondo’s crotch. Both hands placed upon his lover’s thighs, Ishimaru attempted to lessen the intensity by widening his mouth, but it only gave Mondo more space to fuck.

It only lasted half a minute, but to Taka it felt like hours. His throat was sore and it was hard to breathe. He was still rock solid in his pants, a fact he refused to acknowledge as his throat was assaulted. He’d effectively made a lake out of his mouth, slobbering and soaking the other’s cock in spittle, but just as the thrusts became borderline unbearable, they stopped. Or, more like Mondo had bottomed out in his throat for the final time. Before Kiyotaka could even come to his senses, Mondo was cumming down his throat. Thick globs of spunk painted Taka’s throat white, dripping deep down the canal without shame. Faintly, the boy had acknowledged his lover’s deep groan as he came, but was too far gone from the fucking to understand he’d caused it.

As Mondo unceremoniously pulled himself from the other, Ishimaru felt some of the cum pool onto the back of his tongue with the drag of his lover’s member. It tasted as if he’d gotten a fat gulp of salt water a few moments earlier and the salt was soaking into his taste buds. As upset as he wanted to be at the stuffing of his throat, looking up, Taka couldn’t bear to be angry. His kyoudai looked as wrecked as he felt: face flushed, pupils blown, and he even had some spittle on his chin to match.

“Fuck.. ‘Taka.” God, he even sounded wrecked, and he’d been the one to do the fucking! “‘M.. fuck, doll, that was..”

Taking a hard gulp to force the rest of his lover’s fluid down (he wanted to spit, but couldn’t stand the thought of cleaning cum from the carpet), Ishimaru stared dazedly at his boyfriend, eager to hear his verdict.

“Who ‘n da hell taught you to take it like dat?” His slur was heavy as he panted like a dog, but Taka had taken it out of him. He should’ve asked, should’ve seen if his baby could deep throat, but he’d been teasing his tip like a goddamn madman and didn’t let up on his shaft. If Mondo hadn’t of face fucked him, he might’ve gone mad.

“D-Did I-” A harsh cough stopped Taka in his tracks, “-do good?” His throat hurt like hell and he needed some water bad, but it seems validation came before any physical need.  
“You’re a goddamn angel, you know dat?” Kiyotaka faintly thought to reprimand him for the remark, but couldn’t find the energy.

Shifting his hips and tucking himself back in his pants, Mondo moved his hands under his lover’s shoulders and gently ragdolled him up onto the bed. When Taka went to protest, Mondo simply laid him back on the soft sheets and began working on his zipper.

"W-Wha-" Another cough, lighter this time, "What're you.."

“Hush doll.." A gentle kiss to the cheek, "it’s your turn now.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is waaay longer than it should've been  
as usual, unbet'd  
comments, criticism, and kudos all appreciated
> 
> if you do happen to spot anything, hmu pls so i can fix it


End file.
